


Well, hello.

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Wickling, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Well, hello.

Tackles.

-catches and falls on the bed- Hey, Bee. -kisses the tip of his nose-

Presses a small kiss against a strong jawline. "Hello Tee."

"How my favorite magic man?" Leans into the kiss to his jaw with a smile .

"Well slightly over heated but I can't very well strip." His tone teasing.

There was a smile that crossed his lips "This is true but it would be enjoyable to see." He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well I've already seen you in a state of undress today, Kate sent a very funny picture... though I’m wondering who you were making cutesy faces at." His tone slightly hurt.

His cheeks turned pink as he looked at Billy's phone and gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I knew she was gonna send it too you so you know."

He pulled back moving back behind the counter. "You aren't with me, if you were enjoying someone else’s company...well it really isn't any of my business." He slightly turned acting like he was sticking.

"I'm not with anyone, Bee." He leaned against the counter, his finger tracing a circle on the top. "I've just not really been looking and well, no one ever could hold a candle to you, ya know."

Head turned slightly dark locks falling against his features. "I don't do anything Teddy, I'm just some nerd who reads way to many comics with a lame part time job." His gaze fell to Teddy. "And I have an ex who can't decide if I'm someone who he wants to be with."

He arched his brow but a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "No, your a very well read, well educated nerd with a part time job which is more than others and well." He looked down at the counter. "He doesn't know himself but he knows he still loves you and misses having you around."

"And where does that leave me Teddy, in a constant state of limbo and late night calls because your turned on." He wasn't accusing but he was stating the truth, body making a move to head to the back room, head down because let's face it Billy was over emotional.

"Bee." His tone was filled with not only a hint of self loathing but hurt. "It means that I can't get over you babe. That its hard to move on and I don't mean it." He silently walked behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around the small male.

He couldn't help how he leaned into the strong embrace, no matter what had happened Billy was still very much the same has when they first met. How could a boy like teddy want anything to do with a boy like Billy, besides the magic what drew any one to him.

"You're thinking." He pressed a kiss to the back of Billy's neck, his embrace getting a little stronger. "Why can't you just let me love you and stop thinking its for something else."

"Because I'm not good Tee, I am trash in the worst of ways." His voice quiet, slender digits tangling with the slightly frayed hem of his shirt. Was he wrong in thinking himself a bad person.

That was it. Teddy picked the smaller male up in his arms and held him close to his chest. "You're not. You were never trash." The statement is whispered in his ear before a kiss was pressed to his temple .

Billy had no chance to react his body swayed and he was pressed against a broad chest. Chocolate optics looking down now to his ex. "Tee, we've had this talk your not supposed to manhandle me at work it does things." He tried to make his tone light.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he sat Billy on the counter "It's dead in here. No one around but the eyes in the sky and we're just talking." He flicked Billy's bangs from his forehead. "And I hate when you talk down about yourself."

"We're just talking and somehow that always ends up with your face against mine.”

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah but that's the best part of the evening, now isn't it." He couldn't help but smirk.

"Admit your an exhibitionist Tee, you want to get caught. Though if that's the case I'm wondering why I never get invited to the beach when your wearing short shorts." His tone playfully optics drifting to the clock not long and he would be free.

"Because I didn't know I was going to be drug to the beach." He leaned forward, a small ghosting kiss to Billy’s nose. "And nah, if I wanted people to nosy in my business, I'd do porn for a living." His tone a tease and playful.

"Mhm. I might actually pay for that subscription." His own tone teasing. "So doing me against a wall, on a beach, car. None of that holds any appeal to you Tee.

He barked a laugh. "Well, it all holds appeal." He wigged his eyebrows as he placed his hands on Billy's hips. "I just can't seem to get over you, Bee."

"And yet you don't wanna be with me Tee, can't you see why I'm confused. Wouldn't you be." His tone was sweet fingers moving to card against his chest.

"That was a past mistake, Bee. I've grown up since then. Got a little wiser and I jumped way too fast back then." His tone soft. "And I get why your confused. I really do."

"You jumped to fast asking me to marry you, or date me. To be fair you probably only asked so i would remove myself from my funk." He sighed once again detangling himself. "My relief is here, let me clock out, and if you wanna go somewhere we can. If not text me." He moved towards the front clothes unruffled with ease has he went to work.

Teddy stood by the door, a little set back by Billy's words, trying to control the frown that wanted to spread his face. Tapping on his phone and pressing send and it would be Billy's phone that chimed with his text. "I'd like to take you to breakfast. Kinda like a date." He continued to stare at his phone. "And I asked you out because I liked you. I wanted to marry you because I love you."

The text alerted him that Tee wouldn't be coming over tonight nor that he'd be around when Billy got off. He shot back a quick can't wait, but he didn't respond to the second. To much for a text there.

He tilted his head with the look, reading him the best as he could as he shot another text his way. "So little faith in me, Bee. If I wanted a quick lay, I'd be annoying David and not you."

The last text stung so he didn't answer it, letting Tee know just how unpleasant he found it. Ten minutes later he was walking out the door and ready to take the two subways to get back to a studio apartment, that if not for the help of the so called avengers he wouldn't be able to budget.

He ran after him, change and keys jiggling as he did. "Talk to me, Bee." The words breathless as he finally caught up, taking the smaller male by the arm and twirling him around. "It was meant to make a point. Not make you pissed at me." His eyes a light pale blue and shinning with his honest intent.

He hadn't expected to be once again turned around like a doll. Chocolate optics confused for a moment before they focused. "You forget I already know he's kissed you Teddy. Kate has a rather big mouth. Just like I know he was there at the beach. I mean I hate to say I'm easy but I don’t exactly make it hard for ya."

He shock his head. "Yes, she has a big fucking mouth but she mention that David was their with his girlfriend." Teddy arched a brow. "Bee, you never come around anymore." He sat on the hood of a car. "You never call or text any of us. It's like you just want to disappear." Teddy jerked Billy's phone from his hand and scanned his texts until he found it. "Hey, loser. We're all going to the beach. You're ass better be there." The text from Katie now staring him in the face. "I got sun-burnt waiting for you."

"It isn't my fault no one asked it that happened to fall on my day off." He felt the swell to his optics the slight flush of tears brimming to the surface. "And mayb..maybe I do just want to disappear, I mean I go days without talking to anyone just sitting in my apartment and waiting trying to use my powers and fuck up the multiverse again."

"Bee." Teddy's face fell, that loving look he always gave him before strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace. His hand running through the hair on the back of his neck. "We don't want you to disappear." His tone soft as he spoke. "You're not going to fuck anything up, baby." Teddy pressed a kiss to his temple, not letting go.

The soothing sound of being called baby optics closed and he relaxed against the strong embrace. "T..tee you made me miss my train, how am I gonna get home." His tone was soft trying to tease and block out the heavy feeling tempting him to break in the middle of the street.

"No one is going to judge if you break down, Bee." His tone soft as he spoke and he held him tightly. "Or if you like, you can break down in the car I'm sitting on. And I know, you missed the train but if you let me, I'll take you home." He pressed another soft kiss to his temple.

He nodded frame still tucked tightly against Teddy. "Please take me home Tee." His tone was a silent pleas optics fixated on tracing every line in Teddy’s face.

"I'll take you home, baby." He let go, only to let Billy slide into the car as he moved to the driver set and turned the motor. Making sure that there was room for Billy to slide beside him.

Billy slid into the passenger side his frame seeming much smaller in the car, his work clothes no longer seemed composed. Hair clung to his face because of the heat. Optics fixated forward and bot letting his mind dwell on being called baby.

He turned on the air on, pulling Billy close before he started to make his way toward his apartment. "What's on your mind, Bee?" His tone soft as he asked.

"Tee if you’re going to want to talk your going to have to pull over the car there’s a lot and I can't do it if you aren't focused." His tone was soft doing his best not to lean to desperately into a warm embrace.

"What do you mean?" He was only about fifteen minutes away from Billy's apartment. "And of course I want to talk. I've not seen you break like that in a long time, Bee. And I'm sorry. We should have asked if you were off."

His shoulders slumped not saying another word until they arrived at his apartment. "You can't see something break if you aren't around Tee, I'm the only one pretending to be a boring normal person anymore. You, the group, it's expected for no one to have time for me when they need something else." He moved slowly out of the care his optics down cast.

Teddy couldn't help but arch a brow, getting out of the car as he followed Billy. "What do you mean, Bee?" He couldn't help but ask. "You aren't boring, at least not to me, you never were. And I care." He tried not to sound as hurt as he felt.

"And you think I don't teddy, you don't think i worry for you. Knowing that something could happen and is be the last to know. "

"What's gonna happen to me, Bee?" His tone curious as he stopped at the landing in front of Billy's door. "You don't do the hero stuff anymore so where is the harm?"

"Because Tee just because I’m safe doesn't mean... just forget it you don't understand no one ever does." He fumbled with the keys before managing to move himself inside not even realizing his door wasn't fully closed.

"Bee." Teddy walked inside and was a tad bit shocked. His apartment looked like it had been ripped to shreds by a cat. "Billy, talk to me please." His tone was begging as he closed the door behind him.

Billy hadn't been cleaning if anything he'd just been making more of a mess. "There's a reason I don't go off with ya’ll anymore my powers...they’re fickle." Several burn marks could be seen against his furniture, he moved towards his bed ready to rid himself of work clothes. Has his shirt was removed more burns seem to cover his body.

"Oh, Bee." Teddy couldn't help but rush over to him, fingers danced across the burns that seemed to liter his body. "Bee, what's going on?" He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His face laces with worry as he watched him change. "Is it because your sank back down." His tone soft.

Billy let his shoulders slump again not even bothering to look for another shirt. Optics fell to Tee. "They don't hurt Tee, you can touch them." His tone soft fingers playing with his rainbow belt.

"Well, they look horrible so I don't see how they don't hurt." His tone still soft as he spoke. "Are you going to explain to me what happened or make me guess?" He arched a brow waiting.

"I was trying to use my lightening, it didn't work back fired and wrapped around me." Brown optics found Teddy's face before scanning for a shirt, they were horrid looking... he must look horrid. Over scanning thoughts wanting to hide his body now.

"You still look beautiful." His words spoken with honestly as he noticed the way Billy'a body language shifted. "You use to be able to control it, Bee. What happened?"

"Things have been off since the whole demiurge fiasco..and no I'm not beautiful." He didn't know what to do with his body, positioned awkwardly next to the mattress.

Teddy knew what to do, pulling Billy to where he straddled his lap. "Just talk to me, Bee. And that wasn't a fiasco. You know you are the most powerful being in the multiverse. You just need to control it more than you've been doing." He lightly kissed his nose. "Try it again."

His head shook no faster then even his brother could manage. "Healing powers or not Tee, I am not risking you." His tone firm, palms clenched close optics now even with his face. Billy knew what he was and it meant all the more not to play with it. He had the power to create and destroy at whim.

"Bee, I know you can do it." Teddy’s voice was soft as he spoke, arms wrapping around his waist tightly. "You once told me that you drawed strength from me. Why would now be any different?" He leaned forward, lips pressing against his chin. "I know you won't hurt me, or blow up the universe."

Head moved at the right moment allowed warm lips to fall against his neck instead. A silent moan passing his lips against his own control, a small flush crossed his face has he tried to wiggle away out of his own embarrassment.

"Stop, Bee." His breathe soft against his skin. "You act as if I don't know what you like and where the spots are." He couldn't help but chuckle softly as his embrace tightened with Billy's wiggle. "Too me, you're still sexy as hell."

A small gasp left him has Teddy’s arm rubbed roughly against a burn. "You want to go on a date...you don't wanna rush. I can't get turned on if that's what you want." His skin seemed to flush tone shy has he relaxed.

"I'm sorry." His reply was soft as he heard the small gasp. "And hell, I can cook breakfast. Maybe I just wanted to be close to you. I've missed the smell, the taste of you, Bee."

He gave a bashful look. "Yeah but your you Tee and lets face it even your smell can turn me on." His tone was quiet fingers picking against Teddy’s shorts.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "That goes both way, baby." Very carefully, he laid back on the mattress, bringing Billy to lay on his chest. "And we worry. I call and sometimes it goes straight to voice mail. We all care, Bee."

He stayed silent hands roaming the broad chest under him, a content almost hum seemed to be issuing from his lips, gaze turned to focus on nothing has he stayed close.

"Where do you go?" His tone soft as he flexed his muscles under Billy’s touches. "Where does that beautiful mind go."

He moved pressing his mouth against Teddy's chest. "To dangerous for me to go anywhere other then my mind, Tee.”

"Not true. I bet I could take you anywhere with me." A smile on his lips as he felt Billy’s mouth. "We miss you, Bee."

"Tee." His voice seemed to whine drawing himself closer against him.

"What?" His tone matched Billy in a playful manner as he held him tightly in his arms.

"You know what I want." Warm fingers move to pass over his belly button.

"Indeed I do know what you want, Bee but it is what you need right now."

A small deflated huff left his lips. "Not if it's not what you want." His tone soft fingers slowly working their way back up.

"I always want you, Bee. Always have. I just don't want you doing something and regret it."

"You could never be a regret Teddy, I always want you. Need you." His tone soft fingers moving to trace against his stomach.

"I know, baby." His muscles flexed under his fingers as a smile crossed his face.


End file.
